


Polyiterophilia

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides that Daryl needs to stop giving all the time and start accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyiterophilia

No one is entirely sure how it came to be like this. Somewhere between losing Alexandria and living rough again, all the morals and laws of human society get washed out of them. They are not animals, but they’re not quite the same humans they used to be either. Rules get lost, laws have no meaning, they do what they have to in order to survive. Their bonds strengthen, the family group become tighter knit to the point of losing any and all edges between their individual selves.

There is no shame here anymore. They were who they were and what they did, they did because they wanted to. So when the days have been hard and they need to relax, they do it together. With roaming hands, shared moans and gasps between them all. Skin gets bared, clothing shed as they writhe together and Rick knows that even if it’s not the way things were, it’s the way things have to be now.

Mouths move over each other’s skin, breasts are squeezed, cocks are stroked and there is no greed here, it’s all about giving to each other. They rub their bodies against one another, share moans and gasps of pleasure, each finding each other’s delights and feeling the exhilaration of giving pleasure to one another. Rick watches them as they all move as one, hands exploring, wandering over flesh and getting each and every one of them feeling more alive than ever.

He can’t help but moan as he watches them, noting how everyone just works together as a team, not putting anyone over the other. Well almost everyone. It’s not that Daryl puts himself above anybody else, in fact it’s the opposite. He knows that out of all of them Daryl is the one it took the longest to bring to this new way of being, but he can see the way the man still hasn’t gotten the hang of things yet. Daryl will give and give and give all he can to other people, he uses his fingers, his mouth, and he does anything and everything anyone asks of him. But he hasn’t quite gotten how to take yet.

Rick has seen him pull away before, seen him shake his head and claim to be good whenever someone went to give him a piece of the pleasure. It’s not that Daryl doesn’t get to come, he does, only it’s almost always spilt over his own fingers, almost as an afterthought compared to everybody else. He doesn’t want that, not for the man that will willingly do anything that anybody asks of him. Because even if Daryl had admitted to having barely any experience before all this, he’s still willing and eager to please. Sucking on cocks, licking over pussies, mouthing at breasts and slipping his fingers wherever anybody wanted them to go. But he still barely accepts any touches himself.

But not tonight. Tonight he intends to give Daryl all the pleasure he’s given them and make sure the man fully understands that everyone is equal here. So he waits, he plots his moment and enjoys burying himself in Michonne’s breasts, stroking over Glenn’s cock, rubbing his fingers over Carol’s cunt, until the right moment. When Daryl’s face is thoroughly buried between Maggie legs, he knows it’s the right moment.

Daryl is distracted enough not to think too much over Rick’s hand stroking over his hips, his tongue swiping over the folds of Maggie’s pussy and leaving him bent over and perfect for Rick to begin giving Daryl what he’s been missing out on. At first he’s careful, making sure that everybody else’s attention is elsewhere, knowing that if there is something Daryl dislikes, it’s being the focal point for everybody. It begins with just his fingers, running them over Daryl’s hips, his lower back and moving into place behind him.

He doesn’t want to startle him, so he gives a low hum of interest before moving his hands to Daryl’s ass, squeezing at the cheeks lightly before spreading them, opening Daryl up enough to see his pink pucker. Rick leans in closer, rubbing the stubble on his jaw over Daryl’s cheeks, giving him that silent warning as he breathes over his opening first. Beneath him he can feel Daryl quiver, but he swipes out his tongue anyway, rubbing it over the tight ring of muscles and groaning as he gets to have a taste of Daryl. For a moment he gets to enjoy it, gets to bury himself in Daryl’s taste and groan a little, but then Daryl is pulling away from him.

“You don’t have to.” Daryl is muttering, sitting up from Maggie, eyes on the floor they’re all writhing on, and a flush of red across the tops of his cheeks. But Rick isn’t going to be pushed away, not today, not when he knows that this happens every damned time. So he moves closer, grabs at Daryl’s face and kisses him deep, pressing his tongue into his mouth and groans as he takes control of it all.

As always Daryl submits, whimpers into his mouth, grabs onto him like a lifeline and moves closer. Even with his eyes closed Rick can feel the way Daryl is giving in to him, getting ready to do what he says and not think even for a second about himself. It’s the selfless attitude they’ve all taken for granted for too long, and though he knows nobody means to forget Daryl, sometimes it happens. So they need to make up for it, starts making sure he doesn’t get forgotten, even by himself.

Pulling away from the kiss he moves to begins biting down Daryl’s neck, over his flushed skin, lapping at his heat and leaving marks in his wake. Rick takes his time, hands skimming over Daryl’s body, running over flesh tanned by the sun and some that is pale and usually hidden from the world. Each inch is perfect, and he enjoys running his mouth down over as much as he can, getting to taste Daryl and give him what he is always giving to everybody else. “Rick.” Daryl murmurs, voice breathy with lust, his cock leaking as Rick runs his hand over it, rubbing gently as a promise of what is to come. “Rick you don’t have to. Let me…” Again Daryl moans but he pulls back enough to have them face to face and Rick can see the confusion there. “You ain’t got to do that, just say what you want.”

And there it is. Daryl ready to do whatever Rick says, ready to get him off however he wants, in anyway he likes, and not caring about himself. But that’s not what Rick wants today, he doesn’t want anything from Daryl. He moves, sits back and tugs Daryl into his lap, so the other man is straddling him and he can look into his eyes when he speaks. “What I want is for you to enjoy this.” He tells him, sweeping Daryl’s hair from his face to get to really see him.

“I do enjoy it.” His brow is wrinkled, confusion evident in his eyes and Rick intends to get rid of it completely.

“I know that.” Rick tells him, because God he’s been allowed to see the look of pure exhilaration that cross Daryl’s face when he comes over his own fingers, and it’s one he wants to brings forth himself instead. “But I want you to let me do what you want. Let me take care of you instead.” He keeps his voice low, still palming over Daryl’s cock lightly keeping him as hard as he is.

Daryl whines a little in the back of his throat, but his hips twitch into his grip, and even if he’s biting on his lip, he’s still hanging on to Rick’s shoulders and not letting go. Rick takes it as a good sign, moving to let his fingers slip back down to Daryl’s rear, fingers stroking lightly down the cleft of his ass. He gives him time to pull away if he wishes, they’ve always been good with never forcing anybody into anything here, but Daryl stays in his arms, on his lap and Rick nods in understanding.

He may not say it, but he knows Daryl wants this, has probably been craving this for a long time but found himself as always, unable to ask for anything he wants. So Rick moves for him, using one of the many bottles of lubricant that they have to slick up his fingers before pressing them at Daryl’s pucker. As always Daryl is easy to work his finger into, easy to rub and open up, the muscles of his ass tightening around Rick’s fingers. Maybe Daryl can’t admit it, maybe he can never find the words, but Rick can feel by the way he presses back onto his fingers that this is what Daryl needs.

It’s easy to open him up, and with Rick’s cock still slick with Michonne’s juices from where he’d fucked her earlier, it doesn’t take any time at all for Daryl to sink down onto his cock. There is a stuttered moan from Daryl’s lips, he buries his face into Rick’s shoulder and Rick can’t help but wrap his arms around him, to keep him grounded as he begins rocking up deep inside of him. It’s natural, the rhythm is one they both know and he doesn’t have to think as he just gives Daryl everything he can. This man in his arms who never thinks of himself is finally gasping around him, clinging to him and moving for himself. Rick can feel when his movements aren’t enough and Daryl starts pressing back for more, rocking with him, easing them both together as they fuck. He presses their lips together, kissing Daryl hungrily before pulling away, enough to lean back and watch as Daryl eases himself up and down on his cock. Riding him slowly, enough to brace himself on Rick’s chest and ease himself up and down in a regular motion.

Rick is groaning, nodding his head, a hand on Daryl’s side, stroking his thumb over his hip and encouraging him to do what he wants for himself for once. Of course Rick is enjoying himself too, but like this, Daryl is being honest with himself and riding his cock because he wants himself to feel good first. “That’s it.” He encourages, slipping his free hand to Daryl’s hot cock, wrapping his fingers around his length and stroking over him. “Show me what you like Daryl. Show me what you need.”

The words work and though Daryl squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t close himself off, he just does what his body tells him to. He rocks on his length, moving down and grinding in slow circles, finding an angle that works for him and perfecting it until he’s panting. Rick watches the entire time, he can see the pleasure in Daryl’s facial expressions, it’s in the way he bites his lip, how his mouth falls open with a pant and how he moans the lightest noise he’s ever heard. The other man rides him gently, moving with each stroke Rick gives to his cock and sliding back until Rick is buried deep inside of him.

He can feel Daryl’s breath picking up, can see how he’s leaking onto his fingers and milking his prostate for ever burst of pleasure. Rubbing his thumb over the slit of Daryl’s cock, Rick gives a slow thrust up, enough for Daryl to move against and find a steady rhythm. “Come on Daryl.” He urges, rubbing at the man’s swollen cock and knowing that he’s going to come undone soon enough. “I wanna see you come, want you to come for me.” Rick coaxes, hand rubbing at the head of Daryl’s cock to urge him closer.

Above him Daryl whimpers, a string of light moans and pants falling from his lips as he moves. Grinding back onto Rick’s cock, bucking into his fist and Rick watches him climb the final ascent before his orgasm hits and crashes into him. He gets to watch as Daryl’s body goes rigid, every muscle clenching in unison, giving him that burst of pleasure as his cock twitches in Rick’s grip and spills his come over them both. Daryl moans low and loud for once, grinding himself back onto Rick’s hard cock as he works out each second of pleasure, eyes shut, lashes over his cheeks and letting out the most full body sigh Rick’s ever seen.

Of course he milks Daryl’s cock for him, gives him nothing to worry about as he just enjoys himself. But the sight is perfect, getting to watch as Daryl comes undone above him, just breathes and shivers before opening his eyes and looking down at him with the most blissed out expression he’s seen. It makes Rick grin, bucking up into that tight heat again, making Daryl stutter on a breath and smile down to him before moving back for him, rocking back on his cock in understanding.

Moving his hips Rick enjoys the feeling of Daryl so relaxed around him, still tight, still the perfect warmth to fuck like this, but he’s not focussed on trying so hard for everybody else. And that’s fucking sexy. It’s great to buck into him, to have Daryl bracing himself on his chest and grinning down at him as he fucks his tight hole. Now it can be about Rick, now that Daryl isn’t worrying or thinking too hard about pleasing someone else, Rick gets to see him so open and honest above him. Daryl is grinning, cock still half hard as he bucks on Rick’s cock, giving him some resistance to fuck against and making him groan deep.

Rick pants loudly, hands moving to grab at Daryl’s ass, holding him open and ramming his cock deep inside, enjoying the twitch and spasm of his internal muscles until it’s more than enough for him. Giving a low groan he thrusts in hard a couple more times, burying his cock deep inside of Daryl’s ass as he grunts out his own end, spilling his come, filling him and loving that gravity makes it begin to seep back out around his length. For a moment he doesn’t let Daryl move even an inch away from him, keeping his grip on his hips and staying buried deep as he leans up to snare Daryl’s lips into a kiss. Sharing a smile, nipping at his lips and just breathing with Daryl for a moment.

“You’ve got to let us in Daryl. Let us give to you too.” He murmurs, pressing another kiss to Daryl’s lips. The other man huffs out a noise of agreement, giving a loose shrug with his shoulders and there is the smallest smile at the corner of his lips that Rick kisses. “Trust me, we enjoy it just as much.”

Daryl rolls his eyes, but kisses him back.


End file.
